fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
See You Again
|image = SeeYouAgainSingle.jpg |composer = Wiz Khalifa |caption = |lyrics_by = Wiz Khalifa Charlie Puth DJ Frank E |singer = Wiz Khalifa |length = 3:49 |films = Furious 7 |albums = ''Furious 7 (Soundtrack) |preceded_by = "Off Set" |followed_by = "Go Hard or Go Home" }} "See You Again" is the official single of ''Furious 7'' Various Artists Soundtrack by rapper Wiz Khalifa featuring the vocals and piano performance by Charlie Puth. The song is featured in the film Furious 7 as a tribute to actor Paul Walker, who died in a car crash in November 30 2013. The single was released March 17 in the United States and internationally April 3 and April 12, 2015 in the United Kingdom. History Composition "See You Again" was written in July of 2014 by Charlie Puth, Wiz Khalifa and DJ Frank E during Puth's second day in . Puth and DJ Frank E were responsible for writing the bridge of the song, Khalifa was responsible for the composition of the rapping segments of the song.Q&A: Singer-Songwriter Charlie Puth on Current Number One Hit “See You Again” According to Puth, when he and DJ Frank E began composing the song they contacted Wiz Khalifa who agreed to collaborate with the two artists. Puth performed the vocals used for the song in one take. Several vocalists had auditioned to perform for the song used at the end of the film, but the production had ultimately decided to use Puth's vocals instead. According Puth, in addition to the song being a tribute to the late Paul Walker, the lyrics of the song had been inspired his and his co-writer's personal tragedies.Charlie Puth: "...I was originally writing thinking about the movie, but midway through I realized it was also about my friend who passed away in a very similar way to Paul. What’s crazy is that my co-author also had a personal tragedy, which I didn’t know at the time. When we finished writing it, it was a very powerful moment." Wiz Khalifa composed his initial part of the song a studio with , and later wrote and mixed the second verse in a Hollywood studio.Wiz Khalifa Talks About Writing 'See You Again' and Its Climb to No. 1 He worked with the soundtrack's producers at with the regard to the "texture" of the song and the overall direction they wanted the song to go in. "What was most important, too, was to make sure that it was a celebration of life. You know, to reflect on things, but also just to celebrate what we’ve been through." Khalifa's aim to make the song "something that everybody can connect with", referencing his family as personal inspiration for the song. “I basically thought about what the movie stands for as far as family and the brotherhood, and of course, using the metaphor of the last ride and the last race because of that last scene,” Khalifa explained.Wiz Khalifa Opens Up About Writing Emotional Paul Walker Tribute ‘See You Again’ Commercial Performance "See You Again" was a international success, reaching number one in ninety-four countries,Wiz Khalifa & Charlie Puth Talk 'See You Again' and Sing 'I'll Be Missing You' including , , , and the . In the United States, the single topped the charts, ending the fourteen-week reign of 's " " over the . "See You Again" currently holds the record for the most-streamed track in a single day on in the United States (streamed 4.2 million times on April 13, 2015), and also set the record for most streams in a single week in 26 countries during April 6 to April 12 (streamed 21.9 million times),Tshepo Mokoena (April 16, 2015). "Wiz Khalifa breaks record for most Spotify streams in 24 hours".Wiz Khalifa's 'Furious 7' Single Gets 4.2 Million Spotify Plays in One Day, Most Ever and also in the UK in a single week (streamed 3.72 million times from April 20 to April 26, 2015). "Wiz Khalifa claims second week at Number 1, breaks streaming record". April 4, 2015, Charlie Puth released a "Piano Demo Version" of "See You Again" did not feature the vocals of Wiz Khalifa or the melody of the finalized version on his .Charlie Puth - SoundCloud Account@CharliePuth: 'See You Again (Piano Demo Version)' The demo track has since been removed from the account as of July 2015. Lyrics Final Version It's been a long day without you my friend And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again We've come a long way from where we began Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again When I see you again Damn, who knew All the planes we flew Good things we been through That I'd be standing right here talking to you 'Bout another path I know we loved to hit the road and laugh But something told me that it wouldn't last Had to switch up look at things different see the bigger picture Those were the days Hard work forever pays Now I see you in a better place Ah How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got? Everything I went through you were standing there by my side And now you gon' be with me for the last ride It's been a long day without you my friend And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (I see you again) We've come a long way (Yeah we came a long way) From where we began (You where we started) Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again (Lemme tell you) When I see you again Vocalizing First, you both go out your way And the vibe is feeling strong And what's small turned to a friendship A friendship turned to a bond And that bond will never be broken The love will never get lost And when brotherhood come first Then the line will never be crossed Established it on our own When that line had to be drawn And that line is what we reached So remember me when I'm gone How could we not talk about family when family's all that we got? Everything I went through you were standing there by my side And now you gon' be with me for the last ride So let the light guide your way, yeah Hold every memory as you go And every road you take Will always lead you home, home It's been a long day without you my friend And I'll tell you all about it when I see you again We've come a long way from where we began Oh, I'll tell you all about it when I see you again When I see you again Vocalizing When I see you again Vocalizing When I see you again Piano Demo Version It's been a long day without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again We've come a long way from where we began Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again Why do you have to leave so soon? Why do you have to go? Why do you have to leave me when I needed you the most? Cause I don't really know how to tell ya without feeling much worse I know you're in a better place and it's always gonna hurt Carry on, give me all the strength I need To carry on It's been a long day without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again We've come a long way from where we began Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again How do I breath without ya? Feeling so cold. I'll be waiting right here for ya till the day you're home Carry on, give me all the strength I need To carry on So let the light guide your way, hold every memory as you go And every road you take will always lead you home It's been a long day without you my friend, and I'll tell you all about it when I see you again We've come a long way from where we began Oh I'll tell you all about it when I see you again, when I see you again When I see you again, see you again When I see you again Videos Wiz Khalifa - See You Again ft. Charlie Puth Official Video Furious 7 Soundtrack Charlie Puth - See You Again (Piano Demo Version) (Without Wiz Khalifa) With Lyrics External Links *Wiz Khalifa: See You Again Lyrics - Lyrics Wikia Notes References Category:Soundtracks Category:Furious 7